A Sirens Call
by CaptainCharliseSiren
Summary: Charlise Siren is no one. Atleast until she gets rescued from her hanging by a VERY notorious pirate. And she's up for an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Oi mates! So this is my very first fan fiction (*cheers and applause*)! Pretty please leave a review tell me what you liked or didnt like and all that fun stuff! I'll try my darndest to update regularly but you know how it goes... Right? That's not just me right? Anyway, Ill update as soon as I get ATLEAST one review... *hint hint* ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish I did, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

Charlise Siren glared at the back of the soldier in front of her. She had to resist the childlike urge to stick her tongue out at him. The group rounded a corner and the gallows became visible and Charlise gulped, her hands were tied with a rough rope and that left her wrists raw and sore. She shifted her hands again, trying to loosen them.

"Stop that!" Charlise rolled her eyes at the soldier, but stopped none the less. Her little entourage had reached the gallows platform and she was unceremoniously shoved up the steps. She let out a curse worthy of a pirate and saw the soldier on her left grin. She scowled.

The platform was old and creaky, every step she took sent a shudder through wood. _Would it collapse if I jumped on it?_ She thought. She gave an experimental little jump, ignoring the stares she got from the crowd and the soldiers. The wood bounced but didn't break. She stopped her efforts as she was yanked to the center of the platform. Just like a stage! She thought, resisting the urge to say something stupid or to recite some line of poetry. Charlise's eyes scanned the crowd, catching familiar faces and new ones, too. Everyone was jeering at her, as if they wanted her to die. She did a retake, they probably just didn't care. She was an orphan after all. She snarled at the crowd and watched with satisfaction as several of them took a step back. The town clerk cleared his throat and began listing her crimes.

"Sneaking slaves off ships, stealing a man's chickens and another's dog..." Charlise heard someone suppress a laugh behind her and her head whipped around. The soldier was about her height and his hair was tucked up into his hat, his hands had several rings on them, which she thought as strange, since the red coated soldiers usually didn't wear jewelry. Her eyes roamed back to his face, he was tanned and he had a mustache, his beard was split and braided into two parts. Charlise frowned, Soldiers were supposed to be clean shaven. The soldier noticed her frown and winked. He _winked_. She stuck her tongue out at him, hey, if this was going to be her last few minutes alive she was going to indulge herself.

The town clerk finished his overdramatic rant and moved to take his place next to the Commodore. Her eyes shifted to him.

The Commodore was a tall, thin man, and although he wasn't overly handsome, he had a certain likeableness about him. His one defect, Charlise thought, was his enjoyment of hangings. She racked her brain for his name. _Commodore David Aide_ , she remembered. _That was it!_

"Anything youd like to say?" Aide questioned.

She pretended to think for a moment. "No." She decided.

"Very well then." He raised his hand, a signal for the soldiers to put her neck in the noose. Charlise looked up as one of the red coats stepped in front of her. It was the strange one, she noticed, the one with the rings. He smirked at her, checking her wrist bonds as another looped the rope about her neck. She all but snarled at him and she saw a bit of shock worm its way into those brown eyes.

Charlise felt something cold press into her palm. The brown eyed soldier moved away, taking his place to the left of her. She glanced down at her wrists and a manic grin crept over her face.

Tucked in between the ropes, right where she could reach it, was a small, jagged knife.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello! So glad i got to update so soon and a huge thank you to Accalia Sage for reviewing! Im sorry if the chapters are a bit short, i promise they'll get longer! Love you all and enjoy!

 **SUPER IMPORTANT!:** If you read the first chapter before i updated it, the characters name was Coraline, it came to my attention however ('nother shout out to Accalia Sage...) that there was already a character called that. So i changed her name to Charlise! Ok im done ranting... tata for now!

* * *

Charlise took a few moments to look around, everyone's eyes had been trained on her since she had answered the Commodore. She frowned at herself as the soldier finished with the noose. _Why didn't i make some witty remark?_ She thought to herself, then shook her head to clear it. She had managed to grasp the handle of the small knife and was subtly sawing on the ropes.

Commodore Aide raised his hand, placing it on the rough wooden lever. Charlise grimaced as the knife slipped and nicked her skin, the rope was only halfway cut and she swore under her breath as panic started to constrict her chest. As if hearing her silent plea for help, the strange one stepped forward. "I don't believe you'll be doin' that Commodore." He stated just as Aide had been ready to pull the lever. Charlise didn't look up at the unfolding scene, to engrossed with getting the ropes off. When she finally did glance up, she saw why the crown had fallen into a shocked silence. The man was aiming a pistol, loaded and ready to fire, straight at the Commodore's head.

The ropes around Charlise's wrists gave one last weary struggle and then fell limply to the ground. She looked around, rubbing her sore wrists, and noticed that no one was watching her. She regained her grip on her knife and began to work on the noose, listening intently to the conversation between her rescuer and Mr. Aide.

"Who are you?" The Commodore questioned, his face had gone pale and he asked through clenched teeth.

"Im Captain Jack Sparrow, mate!" The man grinned, as if that explained everything. Charlise didn't understand, she'd never heard of him after all, but the Commodore did. His eyes narrowed at the Captain, as if assessing how much of a threat he'd be. Captain Sparrow still had his gun aimed at the man, but was slowly stepping closer. All the soldiers were frozen in place, afraid to move and afraid the Captain would shoot.

Charlise's arm was tired from all the sawing she'd been doing and she felt the rope start to give way. With one last swipe with the blade, she felt the noose go slack around her neck. The Captain and the Commodore were still engaged in their banter and Charlise rolled her eyes. She looked around out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep the attention away from her. She almost laughed at that. _ME trying to avoid attention! Never thought i'd see the day._ She grinned wickedly and started to slowly inch closer to the nearest soldier. About three feet away, she lunged forward, snatching the man's sword. She glimpsed his startled face before whipping around.

 _CRACK!_

The gunshot echoed through the air and reverberated off the cold stone walls around them.

One of the soldiers, taking the initiative as it were, had fired the shot. He had aimed for the girls head, but had missed terribly. Charlise noticed this in the few seconds of calm before the world erupted into panic.

Suddenly soldiers closed in from everywhere and she lost track of the Captain. One of the redcoats reached her before the others and she slashed out, feeling the sword's metal connect with the mans flesh. Another came and she slashed at him too, weaving her way through the mass of surging bodies, trying her hardest to blend in. She looked down at herself, and realized there was no hope of staying inconspicuous. She sighed and dashed to the nearest cover, which so happened to be a stack of barrels. Rum no doubt. Her instincts told her to take what she could and run to the docks, leaving on the soonest ship possible and never turning back.

And for the first time since her mother died, she ignored them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya friends! So people are reading this! YAY! Im so happy :)! Anyway, i wrote this chapter dressed as a pirate and listening to a Epic Music World soundtrack (look them up on youtube,** ** _amazing_** **channel.) Love you all and enjoy the story! Leave a review ta tell me what you think! ;)**

The square had been almost cleared, and Charlise could see the fight going on on the gallows platform. She grimaced as she pulled the belt and pistol off one of the fallen redcoats. Quickly, she strapped the belt around her waist, cinching it over her baggy trousers , and quickly checked if the pistol was loaded.

"Bugger!" She swore and dove to find a new one. The next was loaded and she carefully took aim, with a loud crack the soldier to Captain Sparrow's right fell, blood already soaking though his jacket. Charlise unsheathed her sword and leapt unto the wooden stage. She and the Captain fought back to back 'til all the soldiers in their immediate range had fallen to the ground. She picked through the mess to the Commodore who was cowering in the corner, trapped.

Charlise bared her teeth and snarled, watching him whimper and cover his face with his hands. She felt disgusted by him.

"Coward," she whispered, tracing the point of her sword down his face. His eyes were wide with horror and she scowled, flicking her sword back up and caught the edge of his hat. "I'll be taking this." She stated while lifting it off his head. He stared at her as she admired the hat. The hat was a black felt tricorn, with gold braiding on the edges. A thick plume of feathers seemed to sprout from the back of it, each one the darkest shade of black. Charlise placed it on her wavy, brown haired head. It fit perfectly, "Thank you." She told the Commodore, moving her sword and turning around. The Captain stared at her, curiosity filling his chocolate-colored eyes. She shrugged, and she heard the Commodore move behind her. Suddenly, she whirled around and struck him with the hilt of her sword. He slumped unconscious on the rough boards, his hand falling just short of the pistol beside him.

"We should go." She stated over her shoulder at Sparrow. "Captain." She added.

"Yes, love," He replied, snapping out of the thoughtful expression he had held. She made to walk past him, but he caught her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Now tell me love," he started a smirk on his face, "How'd you come by all those fancy moves you just exhibited?"

Charlise was about to open her mouth and reply when a familiar, lithe shape darted between two barrels. "Beatrice!" Charlise squealed excited to see her one friend again.

The little creatures ears perked up, its nose twitched once and it started bounding towards the green eyed girl who had called its name. Charlise laughed as the happy ferret leapt into her arms and started nuzzling her neck. She stroked the Beatrice's head and looked into her dark, beady eyes. She turned back to the Captain, she had yanked herself out of his grasp when she had seen her pet. He was grimacing at Beatrice, Charlise eyed him coldly.

"We need to go." She called, already heading towards the dock, ferret making happy chittering sounds in her ear. She glanced back, seeing the Captain follow behind her and smiled.

 **Hello everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it was a bit short... im not good at long chapters! Ive always wanted a ferret so i decided to give one to Charlise. Love you all and remember to review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm going to keep this short because I really want to get writing but I'm so glad people are reading this! Make sure to leave a review! If I get ATLEAST one review I'll update. I'll probably just update anyway, but if you** ** _review_** **I'll update faster. Love you all and enjoy!**

* * *

After a few scuffles with soldiers and an escapade that involved a bakery, some chickens and a hanging sign, they arrived at the docks. Charlise had a scratch on the side of her face and had suffered a quite sizable cut to her left leg. They didn't bother her much, _though they sting like the devil!_ She thought sourly to her self. The Captain, however had only contracted a tiny slice to his arm and had continued to grumble about it under his breath.

"Which ship?" Charlise asked, deciding to break his train of self-pity.

"That one, luv," he pointed to a ship that was quite always in the distance. She almost made a snappy remark about swimming to the she when he gestured to a small little dinghy. Charlise felt Beatrice chatter in her ear. Captain sparrow looked up at it. "The rat doesn't go on my ship," he stated and looked back down at the rope he was untying.

"Firstly, she's a _ferret_. Second, 'the rat', as you so rudely called her, has a name, Beatrice." She said coldly. The curious man was slowly losing all respect she had gathered before hand. "And Beatrice stays with me." She stated and saw him sigh. He straitened up, the little boat rocking under his weight. "Plus she'll get ride of the rats on your ship..." She slowly curled a lock of her hair around her finger. Charlise smiled as Beatrice started to situate her self on Charlise's shoulders. The little creature seemed to send a disdainful look at the Captain and commenced nibbling on her owners ear.

"The _ferret ,"_ he paused his face just inches from her own, "is not coming aboard my ship."

Charlise wrinkled her nose at him, his breath smelled like rum, which wasn't entirely unpleasant, but she never liked it when people invaded her personal space. Beatrice didn't either and stuck her little masked face out from Charlise's curls to hiss and bare her sharp little teeth at the man. The Captain took a shocked step back and almost plummeted into the water. He flailed his arms about wildly, trying to catch his balance.

Charlise grinned at the man and began to think of a plan to get the ferret on the ship. "Well Captain-"

"Finally! Someone who understands!" He interrupted, his smoke flashing all his gold teeth. Charlise looked at him in confusion. "Continue, luv." He flicked his hands at her as he situated the oars.

Charlise was about to open her mouth and finish her sentence when a series of shouts and a flash of red coats distracted her. The Captain, waiting for her to go on, looked at her expectantly.

The soldiers came around one of the docked ships and with a startled squeak from Beatrice, Charlise leapt into the dinghy. It rocked violently, almost throwing Captain Sparrow over the side he clung on.

"Are you bloody mad woman!?" He all but squeaked as he clung to the boats sides. Charlise ignored him and pushed the dinghy off from the docks. She snatched the oars just as the soldiers reached where they had been moments ago.

"Go on! Jump in after them!" She heard one of them snap as she oared them to a distance of safety.

"I can't swim!" Came the others reply.

"Some part of the navy you are!" The Captains shouted at them, apparently catching the whole conversation. He grinned in a very self satisfied manner at Charlise, then proceeded to make himself comfortable. Which involved kicking up his feet on the bench between them and putting his hands behind his head.

She scowled at him and continued to row.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry about not posting for a little bit! I lost all inspiration for a wee bit and was entertaining the idea of starting a new story, which knowing me, would probably be an awful idea... i have a little habit of procrastination... Anyway! Enough blabbering! STORYTIME!**

* * *

The ship drew steadily nearer with each stroke of the oars. Charlise sighed, the Captain hadn't said a word since the docks and she had felt him staring at her. Beatrice had promptly draped herself along Charlise's shoulders and had fallen asleep.

Charlise observed him out of the corner of her eye. He had taken the powdered wig off and she could see that his hair was rather messy looking, dreaded in some spots and braided together in others. Just like his beard, it had beads and trinkets woven in... Charlise's thoughts were swiftly interrupted as he turned his head. _Bloody hell! Is that a bird skull?_ The Captain, noticing her slack jawed stare, grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and continued rowing.

After a few more moments of silence, the dingy grated against something. Charlise started from the trance she'd been in as a rope was thrown down and landed with a dull thump. "Lady's first, luv" The Captain wildly motioned with his hands, he did that a lot, Charlise realized.

"Well up you go then!" She grinned innocently at him and could see him frown in the ships eerie light. She rolled her eyes when he made no move to climb up the rope. She made sure Beatrice was safe around her neck and stepped forward. She raised an eyebrow at Sparrow as he ran his eyes along her body. Not for the first time, she was glad she'd decided to wear her navy-blue trousers instead of the dress she had planned on wearing. She grabbed the rope and in a flash she was up it, it almost seemed as if she'd teleported. Captain Sparrow frowned, _Must have been the rum,_ He thought, pulling his way up the rope.

"Welcome aboard the Pearl, luv," The Captain said with a flourish. Charlise turned in a slow circle, taking in the ships black painted deck. Even though the paint was mostly old and peeling and the ship itself had dents and scars, it was beautiful.

"Its... Gorgeous," She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Aye, she is." He murmured, Patton the rail affectionately. Charlise glanced around, realizing that the crew had gathered in deck and were eying her warily. A short man with huge side burns pushed his way to the Captain. "Shes not saying aboard right sir?" He took a swig from a all, silver flask. "Its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, Jack." He warned.

"She's stayin', besides, it'd be worse not to have her," at the last part he looked up at her and smiled. Suddenly, Charlise was struck by how handsome he was, she frowned at herself and shook her head to clear it of those thoughts, and looked back over at the Captain.

He beckoned her over with a ringed hand. She made her way over to Sparrow, ignoring the stares from the crew, she was used to their kind of attention, she'd learned how to handle it from singing in the taverns and inns. Once she reached the Captain, he flung an arm over her shoulders, she flinched slightly.

"This here is Mr. Gibbs," he pointed to the man with the sideburns, Charlise gave him a polite nod. " That's Mr. Cotton," He pointed at a man with a full white beard and a bright colored parrot.

Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot screeched.

"That's Mr. Cottons parrot." The Captain stated, motioning to the bird. Charlise felt Beatrice stir in her hair and realized the ferret would attack the parrot. She yanked her sleeve up and untied the long, soft leather string that she had wrapped around her wrist. The crew watched her with curious eyes and in a series of knots formed a makeshift harness. Quickly, she slipped it over Beatrice's sleep head and tightened it, fastening the other end around her own neck. The leash and harness kept the little black-footed killer on her shoulders.

She nodded to the Captain to continue and smiled at the crew.

Captain Sparrow continued to introduce her to the group, and Charlise shook hands or nodded at all of them. After a quick tour of the ship, the issue of where she'd sleep reared its head.

"You can sleep in my cabin with me luv," the Captain offered.

Charlise raised her eyebrows at the man. "The crew seems respectable enough, and I'm sure there's and extra hammock."

"Aye, but I wouldn't trust them with ya." He grinned at her.

"I can defend myself." She argued.

"I'm sure you can, luv, but ya see-"

"I'm sleeping in the crews quarters." It wasn't that she trusted the crew, because that was certainly not it, she just had started to recall many stories of the famous Jack Sparrow and his wenches. Although she could see why she'd overheard the girls blush and chatter about him, he was good looking in a sort of rugged way. She tilted her head, _what is it with girls and bad boys?_ She thought. She'd never really considered romance, she'd always felt it got in the way. She snapped her brain back into focus. And fixed Sparrow with a cold stare.

He sighed, "Very well," he waved his hands about. He turned and addressed the crew. "Don't touch the girl." He looked over his shoulder at Charlise and smiled. She shivered, the smile reminded her of when Beatrice had found something delicious to hunt and kill.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU SLIMY DOGS!" The Captain suddenly roared at the crew. There was a mad flurry of motion as the crew hoisted the anchor up and prepared the ship to sail. Charlise slipped away to find her hammock, she was really tired.

* * *

 **Again I'm so sorry for the delay but this chapter is extra long so I hope you like it! Please leave a review, they help me find the motivation I need to write... Otherwise I get bored. Keep the reviews and favorites coming! Love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo everyone! i think im going to change the updating schedule, ill try to update every other day because otherwise i get really overwhelmed. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was still dark when Charlise woke and dragged herself unto the deck. She'd left Beatrice curled under the scratchy woolen blanket and had pulled her boots back on. Jack had been wrong and the crew had been nothing short of accommodating, Mr. Gibbs had helped her find a blanket and Mr. Cotton had went and fetched her a bite to eat and some water. She had thanked them both several times and had slowly drifted off to sleep.

The cool, salty air washed over Charlise as she stepped out onto deck. She looked up at the stars, they were so bright and clear out at sea. She did a little turn, grinning at the sparkling lights. The Black Pearl swayed from side to side on the waves and Charlise almost fell overboard before she caught herself on the mainsails mast. She laughed to herself and started to sing.

 _"The ocean is mine, I take what I can_

 _Of the wealth that I find on the wave;_

 _I spurn the control of dominion of man_

 _Mines the life of the free and the brave!"_

Charlise's voice threaded its way through the air, even the sea stopped its battering on the Pearl, seeming to listen. Her voice brought life to the next verse;

 _"I sail where I like_

 _And never I strike_

 _My flag to another, d'ya see;_

 _O'er my billowy home_

 _Unfetter'd I roam -_

 _Death or liberty for me!"_

The last note hung in the air and the ship began to rock again, a bit more gentle. Charlise stayed holding on to the mast, fiddling with the ring around the chain on her neck.

Jack had woken before the sun rose just like he always did. He liked to have just a little bit of time alone with the Pearl before everyone else roused from their beds. The night was crisp and cool and every noise carried on the fall breeze. The Captain made his way up the three stairs but stopped when he saw the girl on deck. She was holding onto the mast pole to stop her from getting tossed over the side. Jack took a step, planning on asking her why she was up so early, but he stopped suddenly when her voice was carried to him. He waited, listening to the song she sang, and felt like he'd been pulled into a spell.

The air fell silent once again and Jack looked back at the girl. _What was her name again? Chay-Che-Charlise! That's the one._ He thought proudly. She was quite pretty, he realized. With long wavy brown hair and tanned skin. She was pretty in a worldly sort of way, not like the whores in Tortuga, who were all pale and wore to much powder. _I quite liked the look of her,_ he thought, _a proper pirate lass she is_. Grinning to himself he made his way over to the girl.

Charlise was so absorbed looking at the little trinket on a chain around her neck that she didnt notice the Captain approach. "What ya got there, luv?" The voice was so close she could feel his breath trickle down her neck. She suppressed a shiver and didnt bother to turn around.

" 'ello Captain." She stated politely, partially ignoring his question. He stepped forward, Charlise just inches from his face. Her eyes widened at how close they were.

"You don't talk all that much do you?" He said suddenly, taking a step back.

Charlise reclaimed a breath she didnt realize she was holding. "I talk when I want to talk." She answered shortly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him grin, then he pointed the the ring that hung low on her chest.

"What is it?" He asked again. Charlise sighed and pushed her hair away from the chains clasp. Unhooking it she handed the pair to the Captain, who held them carefully.

The ring was small and made of some white material, probably ivory, and had octopus tentacles wrapping their way around a skull. The whole thing was gorgeously made, if not a little creepy.

" 'S very pretty, luv," The captain said as he handed it back to her.

"It was my mothers," She said, her eyes unfocused,"I'm not sure where she got it."

Jack nodded, and started making his way to the helm. His thoughts on the pirate lass and her ring. _I've seen the bloody thing somewhere before, just cant remember where..._

Charlise looked back down at her ring. Why did the Captain react the way he did, his face had seemed to pale just a little bit. She shrugged it off as members of the crew started to make their way on deck. She watched as the sun stained the water pink and orange.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so sorry! I was really busy with getting ready for school and I got a job yesterday so yeah... hopefully this makes up for everything... I love you all! (Potato- thank you for reviewing every chapterm it means so much!)**

* * *

The day was windy, and drops of salty sea water splashed their way up the sides of the Pearl. Charlise was listening attentively to Mr. Gibbs as he explained to her how to climb the rigging. The ropes crisscrossed in a complicated pattern, which if wasn't navigated correctly could certainly lead to many injuries. She watched him climb all the way up the ropes and took note where he put his feet and hands. Only when Gibbs had reached the small platform which served as the crows nest.

Charlise made her way deliberately up the ratlines, making sure she had a firm hold on each rope before shifting her weight. Finally, and without injury, she stood next to Gibbs. She clung to the mast post to make sure she didnt fly off in a sudden gust. Slowly, Charlise looked around her. The ocean sparkled and gleamed, the sun glinting high overhead. Flecks of ocean whipped its way on the wind and stung her tanned face. smiled at her as she looked around in awe.

"Beautiful ain't it?" He stated, taking out his flask and taking a gulp. He held it out to the young woman next to him. She grinned and took the silver bottle from him and took a quick sip.

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs." Charlise said as she handed it back. He nodded and glanced down at the deck far below. He let out a sigh.

"Gotta go back down, Captains makin' a fuss." Mr. Gibbs made his way back down the ratlines. Charlise nodded.

"Think I'll stay up here 'while."

Gibbs nodded and made it the rest of the way down the ropes. Leaving the girl to staring over the ocean. He shook his head and grinned. _Lass reminds me a bit of Jack._ He thought, chuckling.

Jack had watched as Charlise and Gibbs made their way up the ratlines, the girl ducked out of his sight for a moment then reemerged from behind one of the Pearl's sails. He grinned and observed her bottom as she climbed, she wasn't the curviest, but she certainly wasn't a beanpole. His golden grin grew wider as she settled herself in the crows nest and began talking with Gibbs. He tried to catch his first mates eye by waving his hand wildly above his head and shouting at the man. He saw Gibbs roll his eyes and make his way down the ropes back on deck.

Charlise closed her eyes and let the smell of the ocean wash over her. She hadn't been able to just enjoy it since she stepped aboard the Pearl, things had to be done after all. She started suddenly when she heard the ratlines creak beside her. Instincts told her to pull her sword but she frowned at the thought. A bandana wrapped head poked itself over the edge of the wooden platform. She grinned at the Captains comical appearance and realized he had changed out of the soldier uniform since earlier. She observed him from head to toe.

His braided hair was wrapped in a red bandana and his tricorn hat perched on top of the whole beaded mess. Over a stained cream coloured shit he wore a rough linen vest with the buttons missing, her heart gave a small flutter as she noticed part of his tanned chest was visible. She frowned at her self and continued her observations. Several leather belts accompanied a tattered sash around his waist, a saber and a solid looking pistol where secured by the belt. His trousers were dark linen and tucked neatly into flare-cuffed boots. Her eyes slowly traveled back up his legs and over his chest, taking a moment to long on his chest, and found their way back to his face.

"Like what you see, luv?" His kohl rimmed eyes twinkled with laughter and he did a little twirl almost losing his balance and plummeting to his death. Charlise gasped and he regained his footing, barely fazed by his near death experience. She decided to humor him.

"Yes actually I do." She didnt think it possible for his grin to grow any wider, but he managed.

"Well ain't I a lucky lad," he winked as he situated himself next to her.

She returned one of her rare true smiles, exposing her slightly crooked teeth. The Captain saw her smile and decided he liked her smile. It fit her perfectly.

Charlise looked at the Captain. _He really is quite handsome,_ she thought then frowned at herself. _Am I really falling for him?_ She questioned herself.

"Captain-"

"Call me Jack, luv," he paused "when the crews not around, of course,"

"Oh, ok then..." She gathered her thoughts. She furrowed her eyebrows when she couldn't remember what she was going to say. A small sparkling bead in Jacks hair had distracted her. Without thinking she reached out and touched it. Charlise could feel him looking at her curiously.

"Why do you have these little trinkets in your hair?" She was curious.

"There all stories of me adventures, luv, each and everyone from someplace I've been,"

She thought for a minute. Then touched a engraved silver bead.

"Tell me the story behind this one." She demanded.

He grinned a gold toothed grin at her and began to tell her the story of how he had sacked the port of Nassau without firing a single shot. She listened, enraptured at the way Jacks eyes sparkled as he told her of the immense riches of Island de Muerta, a place only those who know where it is can find. She laughed at the funny parts, (most of which involved over dramatic accounts of Jack heroic exploits) and listened intently at the serious bits until the wind became freezing and the sun sank low in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Hello! Heres your new chapter just like i promised! Remember to read and then review 'cause otherwise i have noooo inspiration... ENJOY!**

* * *

A week had past since Charlise and the Captains talk up in the crows nest. The Black Pearl had made its way from the port that Charlise was to be hanged and was now in the process of docking in Tortuga.

"Captain," Charlise made her way up to the helm where Jack stood, "where are we?" The Captains gold teeth caught the sun as he grinned.

"Tortuga, or pirate haven, luv!" He said throwing his arm out in a sweeping gesture. He looked back over to see Charlise, with her ferret draped over her shoulders, smiling back at him.

"Love that place!" She clapped her hands together and checked Beatrice's leash. Jack looked at her shocked, he'd never had a woman say she even liked Tortuga. This girl was certainly a puzzle.

The Pearl pulled up at the docks and the Captain dismissed the crew to their night of freedom. "Come w'th me luv," Charlise nodded and followed him down to main street. The place was loud and smelled of vomit and pigs. Whores and drunkards littered the street and made it nearly impossible to hurry. Jack led her to a small, smokey inn called 'the faithful bride'. She rolled her eyes at the sign which sported a woman in questionable attire.

Inside was nearly as bad as the outside, the only redeeming quality in Charlise's mind being that it served rum. The pair wove their way though the crowd to a small table in the corner.

Once she was seated, Charlise looked around. Other members of the crew had already arrived.

"I'll go get us some drinks, luv," Jack stated, making his way to the counter.

She watched him leave. _He walks funny,_ she thought, gigglin to herself. Her eyes dropped to his hips as he asked the barmaid for drinks. She grinned to herself, and watched as he turned and sat back down at their table, two rums in his ringed hands. "Drink up!" He set one in front of Charlise.

Eagerly, she took a generous gulp. The rum burned down her throat and warmed her stomach. Jack laughed and lifted his mug to her. "So, luv, tell me a bit 'bout yourself..."

She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I was born in Port Royal to a wealthy couple. My father was a merchant I believe, and my mother..." She stopped, trying to control her voice. She took a deep breath. "My mother died the day i turned thirteen." Charlise smiled a small, quivery smile.

"Tell me 'bout your mum. What was she like?" Jack asked, his voice soft.

"She was beautiful. I have her eyes apperently." Charlise wavd her hand in front of her face. "Me dad's hair though." She added."Everyone always thought she was funny. She had the _best_ stories! Adventure! Romance! Anything, she'd have a story for it." She took a gulp of her rum, almost draining the mug. Jack met her eyes and he realized they were a ocean green. Small flecks of gold shimmered in the inns flickering light.

Charlise stopped, confused. _Why am I telling him this?_ She looked over the pirate captain again. Sure, he was a pirate and flirted with every girl he saw, but Charlise didn't mind the whole pirate thing. She was one after all. She sighed, and smiled weakly at Jack, who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"How did you get the Pearl?" She asked, changing the subject and finishing off her rum. He jumped on the opportunity to discuss happy matters.

"Well y'see luv, once upon a time, I was in the 'oyal navy..." he related the story to Charlise, his voice slightly slurred after drinking. She smiled softly at him, he was actually quite sweet. The inns lighting made his skin glow, and as he went on with his story his eyes lit up. Her heart raced and her head swam slightly.

Jack finished his story on a dramatic note and looked back to the woman sitting across from him. _She really is quite beautiful_ , he thought. Her golden brown hair shimmered and her sun kissed skin looked so _soft_. He looked back to her eyes, her expression had changed. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Before, Charlise could even think of what she was doing she leaned over the table and softly pushed her lips onto his. She felt him tense then relax, responding. Her whole skin felt like it was on fire, and she could feel Jack's body heat under her hand.

Jacks lips were soft and gentle, his mustache gently tickled Charlise's upper lip. His hands came up and buried themselves in her hair, pulling her as close as he could with the table between them. Her hair _was_ soft and silky and her lips tasted like the ocean and rum, it was itoxicating. His heart fluttered slightly.

Charlise pulled away gently, Jack's rum scented breath caressing her face. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did. Her heart thudded so loud she could have sworn he could hear it. Her eyes flickered back to his eyes and she backed away. Quickly, she turned around and rushed out of the inn, hoping that she'd just imagined it all.

Jack watched Charlise leave in rush. He frowned, _do i really kiss that bad?_ He thought. He closed his eyes and remembered how her lips felt and how she smelled. He downed another mug of rum, all the while staring at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I just went to a comic-con so now i've got inspiration! ENJOY!**

* * *

Charlise sat in her hammock, stroking Beatrice absentmindedly and trying her hardest to ignore the feelings bubbling up inside her. _The Captain is a_ _**very**_ _good kisser..._ Her mind teased her. She shook her head. _No, no, no!_ She told herself, _Remember what happened last time!_ Charlise suppressed a shudder at the images that flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, letting the memories wash over her.

 _Its a bright, spring day. A young woman, about fourteen, made her way through the crowded square. She was dressed in a dress the color of the sea, complimenting her eyes almost perfectly. "Charlise!" The young woman turned toward the voice that had callled her name._

 _"Yes Presley?" Charlise grinned at the short-haired, dirty-blonde. Presley ran up, slightly out of breath._

 _"I told you to meet me over there!" She pointed accusingly at one of the many market stalls. Charlise rolled her eyes and linked her arm with her friend's._

 _"Well, i met you! Now lets look around!" She tugged Presley over to a stall. Huge bolts of silk were draped about in display. Charlise let out a sigh as Presley squealed and dragged her over to one of the fancy dresses. "You want one, dont you?"_

 _Presley nodded so fast she thought her friend's neck would snap. Charlise sighed again."Go ahead and pick one." She said, waving her arms at the dresses. Presley bounced away and began to inspect the lace on a lavender dress. She smiled fondly at the girl who had become her best friend, they were like sisters those two._

 _Turning, Charlise made her way over back into the square when something caught her eye._

 _It was a small shop across the cobbled road. The windows were dusty and dark, but she could see the outlines of things moving inside. Charlise looked up at the sign, it showed a cage with a yellow bird on it. The sign itself was old and worn down from the wind, the paint peeled and she couldnt make out the name of the shop. "Presley!" She shouted to her friend. The girl poked her head out from behind a canvas screen. "Im going to go over there." Presley nodded then ducked back out of sight._

 _Charlise made her way across the street and pulled open the heavy oak door. Entering, she looked around._

 _The shop was small and dark. Cages lined the walls and creatures chittered and chattered from them. Charlise shuffled over to one of the cages and peered in at the yellow bird._

 _"Canary," a velvety voice said from behind her._

 _Charlise jumped, her hand flying to her chest in her fright. She spun around, holding her fan out like a weapon._

 _"Sorry," The man who had spoken was tall and slim, his hair was blond and straight, falling slightly in his eyes, which where blue and looked somewhat intimidating but soft at the same time. He looked to be at least two years older than herself. Charlise brushed his apology with a wave of her hand._

 _" 'S quite alright, sir...?"_

 _"Oh!" He rushed to introduce himself. "Alexander, Alexander D'Artaganan," He bowed with a flourish. His laced sleeves swishing. "And you are.. ? "_

 _"Charlise," she said, dipping into a curtsy. "Astor." He smiled at her and Charlise felt herself blush. "Is this your store?" She questioned, motioning with her hand to the little shop. He laughed, a very happy sound, and shook his head._

 _"I just visit sometimes. My parent are good friends with the owner,"_

 _"Oh," Charlise paused, thinking fast. "I was looking for a pet, actually... any recommendations?"_

 _He paused, nibbling on his nails in thought. "Well..." His eyes lit up. "I think i know just the one!" Alexander offered Charlise his arm and she took it as he led her a little bit further into the shop. He stopped right outside a large cage._

 _Tugging his arm out of Charlise's, he opened the cage and pulled out a small bundle of fur._

 _The little fluff opened little black eyes and twitched a little black nose._

 _"Dook?" Its little ears twitched._

 _"OH! Its darling!" Charlise took the little creature from him._

 _"You can have her. She's the last one," he said. "What will you name her?"_

 _She thought for a moment, stroking the creatures furry, black ears. "Beatrice" She decided. Alexander nodded approval and led her back to the front of the shop, along with giving her a few simple instructions. When she offered to pay for her, he refused the coins. Saying she could have her for free. Charlise beamed and had brought up all her courage._

 _"Will i see you again?" Her heart fluttered gently._

 _"Sure Ms. Astor," he smiled again at her, brushing sandy blond hair out of his face._

 _"Thank you Mr. D'Artaganan" She said as she walked out of the store, Beatrice perched comfortably on her shoulder. She wandered off to find Presley, all thoughts on the handsome young gentleman she had met that afternoon._

* * *

 **Sorry there wasnt any Jack in this part... just some much needed backstory i feel like...**


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOODNESS ITS BEEN A WHILE HASNT IT! SO SORRY MY LOVELIES I FORGOT THIS FIC EVEN EXISTED! I DELETED THE LAST CHAPTER CUZ IT MADE NO SENSE? I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SEMI REGULARLY! YEAH, SO ANYWAY ENjoy (I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU REREAD THE LAST CHATER IF YOUR ONE OF MY OLD FOLLOWERS )

Charlise wiped the tears pooling in her eyes away angrily, Dont cry about past things! She scolded herself, sniffling quietly. Beatrice looked up at her, the little ferrets head tilted in concern and curiosity. Charlise gave the little creature a sad smile before closing her eyes, letting the tears roll down her cheeks for a bit. She froze. Heavy, uneven steps thumped overhead toward the stairs, she flinched, already knowing who it was. She hastily wiped her eyes, hoping to rid herself of any evidence of her crying. Dont be weak Charlise! Her head told her.

Jack made his way down the creaky stairs to the crews quarters under the deck. He'd been told by members of the crew that the girlie had ran down here and after what had happened at the bar… he ran his rough fingers over his lips, remembering the taste of her. Like the ocean. She tasted like the ocean. He huffed, the beads in his hear jingling quietly. He stopped, squinting in the gloom of the bottom quarters.

Charlise growled at him, her face buried in her arms. She watched his staggering, dark, form come towards her before he stopped and watched her carefully. Charlise hoped the low light wouldn't give away her tear stained face. "jack…"

"captain love. Captain jack."

Charlise rolled her eyes instinctively. "Captain Jack…" she tucked her long, long dark hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about… about the bar, I didn't really mean it…" she glanced back up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips as she studied his swaying figure.

Jack felt his heart drop at her words. Well that was strange… he thought, frowning to himself and scrunching up his nose. "of course ya didn't love." He flashed her a gold toothed grin. He held his ringed hand out to her, offering her help up. Charlise smiled back, glad that her relapse hasn't scarred what they had already had.

Jack grinned, genuinely this time. "I wouldn't be adverse to it happening again however" he purred, his eyebrows raising on his forehead as he stepped closer to her. Charlise watched him, immediately going wary before relaxing slightly, fairly certain she could take him in his drunken state. Besides, he probably wouldn't remember any of this. She shook her head slightly, "you're a good kisser," she blurted, her eyebrows drawing together at her outburst.

Jack chuckled. "ah. I'm glad you think so"


End file.
